Live with It
by Jody14
Summary: In the past, Altair had made his mistakes. Malik isn't without fault either. But they're both only human, and humans make mistakes. Some can be fixed and some are irreparable. And sometimes, they just have to leave the mistakes in the past and live with it. AltMal - AltairxMalik- bromance, set before Majd Addin assassination
1. Wounds that Never Healed

**A.N.:** It's been a very, _very_ long time since I've written anything. Mostly I've been occupied with school work, but there are also other projects I've been working on quite a lot. Most of them still aren't finished. That's just every day of my life. Come up with tons of ideas. Realize you don't have the time or are simply too lazy to finish them all. My idea list on deviantArt consists of over 30 pictures to draw, and I still haven't finished half of them.

However, in the meantime I got attached to yet another fandom which is Assassin's Creed. I started it off with AC Brotherhood, and then I just had to play the original, and... oh my God.

I just fell in love with the characters. Altair Ibn La'Ahad's stupidity sometimes knows no bounds. Malik Al-Sayf's cynicism is epic. And throughout the story I just couldn't help but to start bro-shipping them (also, by now I ship AltairxMaria with burning passion).

Altair is hard to write in my opinion. Malik is okay, he's quite hot-headed, he can get emotional and I can live with that. Altair on the other hand, being so _emotionless_... it's just too hard for me to believe he felt absolutely nothing when Kadar died. I think that he either really didn't shed a tear, or he just didn't let anyone else see him shed a tear. I can hardly believe that someone can take in this much hate directed at him, feel this much guilt and yet give away nothing, he's still human after all.

Everyone has a breaking point. Even Altair. So sorry if he ended up out of character in this one, but I was convinced that even though he is stronger than most people, no human being can go through so much remorse and guilt and not cry, at least a little bit.

Enough with my yapping - enjoy this crappy story if you can.

-Jody14

**Live with It**

1. Wounds that Never Healed

Malik shivered as soon as the meaning of the words finally managed to sink in.

"I am sorry."

How could he?

"I am so sorry for everything."

It was too soon. Ages too soon.

"You've lost your arm because of me. Lost your brother. I would do anything to repair the damage I have done. I would gladly give anything if it could bring him back to you."

If he thought he would forgive him, just like that, he was dead wrong.

"Please, forgive me."

Malik turned away. He couldn't look at Altair's face right now.

Didn't want to, in fact. Kadar's face when the Templar's sword ran him through was still imprinted in his memory, as clear as if it was just yesterday. And it still hurt.

He would never let anyone see this pain. Let alone Altair, of all people.

He couldn't hear a sound from Altair. He seemed to be standing completely still. Malik couldn't even hear him breathe. He knew Altair was still in the bureau only because he could still feel the tension between them hanging in the air. So much hurt and so many words left unspoken.

Something eventually had to snap.

"Leave."

Malik was the first to speak, his voice barely more than a whisper. He was afraid his voice would break as soon as he said the word.

"Malik..."

"Altair, _leave_!"

"But..."

Malik turned back to the fallen Eagle. He congratulated himself in his fit of anger. Whatever expression he had, it made Altair take a step back. He half wished he had a mirror in the bureau – he was a bit curious to see what the expression that made the most arrogant fool on the face of the Earth step back was like. When he spoke for the next time, the icy tone of his own voice made Malik himself almost shiver in fear.

"Altair Ibn La'Ahad, if you think that I will forgive you just like that anytime soon, then you are even more arrogant than I realised. You will never have my forgiveness. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not in a year. Not in a decade. I will never forgive you for what you did in Solomon's Temple, Altair. I would trade your life for his in an instant, if that could bring him back. Do not doubt that for even a moment."

Malik could clearly see Altair shiver under the weight of his every word. Each word was like a punch to the face, over and over again. He could bear insults, cold dismissals every time he left for his missions, hateful glances.

He could take it all. He could, because he knew he deserved every single blow, from every last one of his brothers. Especially from Malik. There was one thing he was afraid of the most, however.

He knew he could not bear Malik never forgiving him for his mistakes.

"If you really wish for me to forgive you that badly..."

Altair braced himself for the worst. He had been expecting this blow for a while now. He anticipated it as soon as he spoke the words. And he also knew he deserved no less than this.

"... then why are you even still alive? You should have died back then, in his place. All alone and frightened in the dark, pierced by Robert's sword."

Even though he expected this long ago, the words alone hurt more than any blade ever could. Months and months he had been preparing, trying to muster up the courage and apologize. But even years of preparing for this blow could never prepare him for all the pain he felt right now.

Malik turned away again. Altair finally realized he had been slightly shivering for a while now. Months of whispers behind his back, cold looks following him everywhere and insults thrown at him from every direction finally crashed down on him like summer hail. But the worst, the absolute worst, was Malik's cold scornful look, clearly spelling out the message over and over again.

_You have no place anymore. Not in my world._

When Altair finally spoke, Malik sensed the strangled tone of his voice.

"Is this really how you feel?"

His voice sounded weak, about to break down. A voice begging for one thing and one thing alone – please, just give me your hand and take me away from this dark and lonely place. A voice that wished to cry in pain, but merely broke down in silence. A voice filled with self-loathing. Yet Malik's answer remained cold and steadfast. An answer that sealed the Eagle's fate.

"Yes. It is."

Altair gave no response. Malik could hear the assassin turn around and walk away. His coattails fluttered in a slight breeze as he walked through the door.

Just like that, he was gone.

And finally, after months of anger building up in him, Malik broke down too. The weight of the world constantly threatening to cave in on him finally crushed him. He slipped to the ground behind his counter, leaned on it with his back, buried his face in his remaining hand and cried.

He cried for hours. He couldn't save his little brother back then. He could never forget his final apologetic smile as he died in front of him. He could never forget that Altair was simply not there, when they needed him most.

When _he_ needed him most, stumbling back to Masyaf through tears, clenching the golden artefact in his left and holding on to his injured arm with his right.

He was never the one for self-pity. Even with a missing arm, he was just as agile, fast and deadly as any other assassin. But Altair always brought it all back. Physical phantom pain, as well as emotional wounds he was afraid will never heal.

And then it was all gone. The weight of the world threatening to crush him faded away like it never was. Reason slowly replaced emotion. Altair will come back eventually, just like he always does. He'll push the harsh words to the back of his thoughts, like any other day. He'll vent out his anger and sorrow on some misfortunate guards, just like Malik vented it out on him.

And when he comes back, he'll tell him he was sorry. He really will. He'll tell him that all those words were brash, said in a fit of anger. Foolish empty words without meaning.

Altair knows that, deep inside.

Doesn't he?

Even so, there was still this silent voice in the back of his head that wouldn't leave him alone.

_And what if he doesn't come back?_

* * *

"Assassin!"

Raheem, a young novice, silently whimpered and jumped behind a pile of crates piled up next to the wall in the market. Today was not his day. Since the time he laid his foot into this city guards' eyes have been following him with suspicion.

Malik, the _dai _of Jerusalem, was in especially foul mood.

And now this.

Will anything ever go his way?

He expected the guards to rush at him with full force, but heard the rattle of weapons instead. He peeked from behind the pile. He was convinced they were going straight at him, so what was the fuss all about?

And then he saw him, the famous Eagle of Masyaf in his white Assassin robes, with all his strength and elegance, locked in a deadly dance of swords, metal hitting metal.

Something seemed off though. Did they overestimate him when they spoke of his talent?

Altair, the Eagle of Masyaf, the best of the best, the master assassin seemed distracted. Judging from others' tales, he could fight the city guards twelve to one. Now he was up against five, yet the way he swung his sword seemed without strength or will. A deadly dance he used to enjoy in seemed empty, with no elegance and passion.

The guards sensed his indecision. They attacked like a pack of hungry wolves. Altair easily deflected their blades, but this time Raheem was convinced.

It was a routine movement. In the Eagle's eyes there was no spark, no will for battle. Only empty automatic movement, deflecting the swords and protecting himself from the worst.

And the guards knew he was nowhere near as deadly as he was anytime before. Altair's hand remained lowered when they weren't attacking. He wasn't standing in defensive stance, ready to defend or counter. Almost like he was merely waiting for death to come and claim him.

Like an eagle with his wings broken, without the will left to flap them and fight to fly.

Suddenly the upwards swing send his sword flying from his hand and rattling to the ground. The next blow hit his ribs and sent him down to the ground of Jersualem alley as well. He reached for his sword, but one of the guards kicked it far out of his reach. Another kick followed, this time aiming at his ribcage and knocked the air out of his lungs, but he didn't let out a sound. The next one landed on his head. And another to his side. They knew - an assassin like him won't be taken down by a couple of bruises, no. He was someone to neglect his injuries until the task was finished, or he would've died trying.

Not before they were convinced he wouldn't get up again they stopped. He was still alive. Barely conscious but alive. Why? He had expected them to be done with him fast. He expected them to kill an assassin on sight.

"You've been causing quite some fuss on Jerusalem streets for a while, haven't you?"

Another kick to his side flipped him onto his back.

"Pick him up. We have orders. We're taking him to Robert de Sable. He was clear he wasn't done with him. Most likely he'll want to have some fun before they execute him."

Altair didn't move a muscle when they dragged him to his feet. Every cell in his body protested against any attempts to move. He could barely stand. From what he could gather through the pain, he assumed his right leg was broken. Without a sound he limped away accompanied by guards. And even though the crowd gave way to the guards, the group soon disappeared from Raheem's sight.

He sat down behind the pile of crates a stared into space.

Altair. Masyaf's pride, the Eagle flying higher than the rest was downed. There was no doubt - as small a group of guards such as this should not be giving him much trouble. Something was definitely amiss. Why was he so distracted, how did he allow himself be beaten so easily?

He turned around and dashed towards the bureau. The _Dai_ needed to hear about this.

When he finally reached the bureau and dropped trough the rooftop entrance, his day got even stranger.

He was convinced he could hear someone sniffle.

Raheem entered the bureau very carefully. There was no telling how angry Malik would be if he walked in on him to see him crying. Finally the boy mustered up the courage to silently greet the _dai_.

"Safety and peace, master Malik."

When he entered, the _dai_ raised his head. His eyes were still bloodshot from crying. For a fleeting moment Raheem thought he had seen hope sparkle in his eyes, but the light faded as soon as his eyes landed on the boy.

"Safety and peace, little brother."

"Master, something is wrong... I am sure, should I tell you, you would not believe me."

Malik sighed. Novices. Always so keen on hearing any petty rumour in town. No doubt Raheem was still just a child.

"Be out with it, I do not have time to waste."

For a moment, novice stopped.

"It is... important, master."

"Then _be out with it_ already."

"Master Altair, he was..."

Malik groaned.

That stupid, _stupid _novice. What has that idiot done this time? Was he in need of attention so badly?

"Master Altair was... he was taken away by city guards, master."

Then, Malik's heart skipped a beat.

"_What?"_

Raheem made a step back, but he soon composed himself. Malik had to know.

"They took him away, master. They captured him in the city market."

"You must have been mistaken. Altair knows how to stand on his two feet, there is no way for him to be taken down by a small group of simple-minded guards. I am sure, he could have..."

"He fought, master, but he was distracted for some reason. They had no trouble taking him prisoner."

Malik ran his hand over his face. He had to calm down. Panic won't do him any good.

"Stay here, Raheem. Mind the bureau. If anyone comes to see me, tell them to wait. Were you to hear fighting, close the bureau immediately. Is that clear?"

Raheem nodded and gave a respectful bow. For master Malik to put so much trust in someone, especially a novice was rare, and the biggest approval he could ever get.

In the meantime, Malik climbed up the wall of the bureau and made his way to the rooftops.

_What were you thinking..._

He was so distracted he often misjudged a jump. More than once he almost toppled off the roof.

_Were you even thinking?_

He stopped for a moment. He could already see the Templar fortress in the distance. Judging by Raheem's words, Altair was to be taken prisoner alive. It made sense. Killing him on the spot would do them no good. The master assassin was known far and wide in Jerusalem. Rumors spread like a wildfire in a drought among the people. If they wanted to assure their authority, they are going to execute him in public.

Then, he reached the cold walls of the fortress. He sat down on the roof, hidden in the shadows. He didn't have to wait long. Only a few minutes later a group of guards made their way around the corner, dragging the master assassin with him. Malik clenched his teeth. Just one look was enough for him to know the extent of his injuries. His right leg was clearly broken. Judging from his jerky movement, his ribs weren't intact either. The hidden blade on his left was destroyed beyond repair, metal was bent and the mechanism broken.

With a kick to the back, one of the guards knocked him to the ground. They pulled him to his knees and twisted his hands on his back. Moments later the doors of the fortress opened, and Robert the Sable walked to the square. The only person Malik hated more than he could ever hate Altair.

Robert smirked as he slowly walked to Altair.

"Behold. The master assassin."

He raised his hood, and whispers among the crowd could be heard all the way to the roof Malik was sitting on. They were surprised to see a man behind the cowl to be human. No demons, no ghosts, just a young man in his twenties.

Robert noticed his eyes staring into nowhere. His grin grew wider.

"Tomorrow you die in front of whole town, heretic. But do not for a moment think that I am finished with you. You have yet to see me before you die."

He hinted to the guards.

"Take him to the cells. And make sure he stays there until morning."

Another kick slammed into Altair's back. Malik averted his eyes. He had his grudges towards Altair, yes. But he never wanted to see him suffer. He leaned on the roof garden and rubbed his face with his hand.

"You stupid novice... what were you thinking, you fool..."

_I am the fool._

Why had he said all those things? He should have stopped, thought for a moment before speaking. Just for a moment, he should have seen Altair for who he was. He should have heard his helpless pleads for help, his fears, his loneliness.

Why didn't he stop, to see the broken man in front of him, before it was too late?

Now, it really was too late.

It was clear Robert was nowhere near done with Altair. He said that they will hand Altair over to Majd Addin for public execution tomorrow. But Malik had no doubts that Altair didn't see Robert for the last time. He'll take the time to gloat, knowing that he held Altair's life in the palm of his hand to do with it whatever he pleased. If it were just about killing him, they'd have killed him long ago, when they captured him.

No, Robert liked to play with his prey.

And as unfortunate that was for Altair, it was also his luck. Malik was not going to stand around. While Robert has his fun, he'll hold a meeting with a couple of other Assassins in town. He'll need their help, and if they comply he can still save the Eagle from certain death.

He left his hiding place and returned to the bureau. Raheem noticed he wasn't in the mood for answers and didn't ask him questions out of respect. Silently, Malik was grateful for it. He sat down, to write five identical letters on five pieces of parchment. He handed all five to the boy.

"You know the names on these letters, and you know where to find them. Make sure they get these letters. This is really important."

The boy nodded, gave another respectful bow and left the bureau. Malik leaned on the counter, ran his hand across his face, sighed and tried to calm down.

They will not fail. They will save Altair. All he needed was a diversion.

He ran his hand through his hair once again – a nervous habit of his. Now it all depended on the other five.

* * *

Okay. Originally this was meant to be a one-shot. I'm changing it to three-shot, or maybe three-shot and an epilogue. I'll see how it turns out when I divide chapters in my notebook.

Hope you like it, read and review. Reviews make me work faster.

-Jody14


	2. Friendship that Lasted

**A.N:** I'm already back with this fan-fiction, and people who know me probably wonder how is this possible – Jody14 _never_ updates this fast. What happened: I intended to update a chapter before leaving for my weekend house without internet for a week. I failed to do so (I had like seven lines left, damn it...) and I finished the chapter at my weekend house, but then I decided to type it all in one go, so basically... I have all the chapters done and saved, I only need to re-read and re-check grammar and spelling before I post them. Thus, I give you the second part of 'Live with It', an Assassin's Creed fanfic. If you happen to come across any spelling or grammar mistakes I failed to notice, note me so I can fix them.

Enjoy the second chapter.

-Jody14

* * *

_2. Friendship that Lasted_

Altair had been lying on the cold stone floor of the cell for hours. Many would have passed out by now. But he has been holding onto his consciousness like his life depended on it.

It hurt. But pain is your friend.

If it hurts, you're still alive.

And he needed to stay alive. At least a while longer. He hadn't suffered enough yet. Nowhere near enough, to pay for all the misfortunes he had caused to those he held dear.

An hour passed. Two passed. Maybe even three or four.

Four hours and a half later, long after the sun went down he sensed footsteps.

He let out a small laugh.

Pain was on the way.

He didn't have to look up at the sound of the key in the padlock. He knew _exactly_ who it was.

A hand landed on the back of his neck and forcefully dragged him up on his knees. Altair made no attempt to resist.

"Unbelievable, how did we ever have any trouble bringing you in, you little vermin… they captured you with ease, what is the trick?"

Altair gave no answer. Robert slammed him into the wall and Altair could feel a stream of blood trickling down the side of his head. Five more times pain rang through his head and he felt like it's going to split in half.

"Talk, you damn heretic dog."

And after a while Altair finally spoke. He was wondering how was he even still awake, let alone how is he still capable of coherent thought due to the splitting headache. Even so he let out a silent whisper through the pain.

"There is no trick."

Robert's knee slammed into his ribs. Altair didn't let out a sound when he pushed him back to the ground. Robert's soft laugh made it clear that he was nowhere near finished.

"There is always a trick with you. You are cold, heartless creatures, only waiting for the right moment to strike. Do you really think I can be taken in by your lies?"

His foot landed on top of Altair's head and pushed him down.

"Tell me, what's the catch."

"There is none."

Robert moved his foot away and landed a kick aimed at Altair's ribs that send him rolling a couple of feet away from him. He grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back up again.

"Quite stubborn, are we not? Alright then. I will play your little game, Assassin. I wonder if there is anything human still left in you."

Altair shuddered. He had a bad feeling that he knew what was coming. Robert glanced to the guards.

"Hold him."

He made no attempt to fight back when two guards twisted his arms and held him down on his knees in front of Robert. For a while Robert didn't move. He just watched the captured Eagle with the cruellest of smiles.

"Let me tell you a short story."

He slowly buried his hand into Altair's hair and pushed his head down, forcing him to bow.

"It's a story of the boy who wanted to play hero in Solomon's Temple."

Robert felt Altair shiver again. He let out a soft laugh and kept playing with his hair.

"You thought I did not know? Clearly you are the same Assassin that led that small expedition to find the treasure in Solomon's Temple. The same one who wished to battle me face to face in his stupidity and arrogance."

Altair gave no response.

"Let us continue the story, shall we?"

Robert pushed his head further down.

"Two more accompanied the brat. Both of them young and foolish, both of them blind. One blinded by rules, believing his friend would not dare break them. The other blinded by his leader's glory and talent. Neither of them thought for a moment, that he would soon run with his tail between his legs. But after a failed assassination attempt when he found himself all alone on the other side of the debris… what was he to do? He found no way back. So like a little lapdog he was, he returned to Masyaf, running to his master with feelings of guilt and news that they have failed in their task. But in the due time, the other two fought a losing battle of live or die…"

Altair winced. He never found out what really happened, after he had left Malik and Kadar behind. Partly because Malik never spoke of it. Partly because he was too afraid to find out.

"They were trapped, just like rats before the flood. The younger one, Kadar, insisted that they fight. Brave, but stupid. The older one, Malik, tried to convince him to stay back. Wise, but hopeless. The fight broke out and at some point in the heat of battle, the Apple was dropped and it rolled away. It would have disappeared amongst the debris, had it not been for Malik. He was the one who prevented it from being lost forever. He threw himself to the ground and caught it with his left, before anyone else cold act. Quite a brave child, I'll give him that. But I was not going to let him keep the Apple. So I stepped on his wrist and pinned it down…"

Altair started shaking. He could barely hold back the tears. He knew full well what was going to happen.

"…I raised my sword. The boy knew what I was going to do. Even so, he never dropped the artefact. Even while screaming in pain, with his arm bloodied and torn to pieces, he never let go of the Apple. I would have killed him, slowly and painfully, had it not been for his little brother. The little rat jumped at me from behind and tried to stab me with his short blade. He was easy enough to handle, a blow to the head was enough to shake him off. But that gave Malik enough time to pull out his own knife and stab my foot. The wound was not deep enough to keep me from fighting, but he did force me to step off his wrist."

"Stop it…"

"Oh, but this is not all, you rat. Let me finish the story, will you?"

Robert grinned.

"The boy had no real experience. Still such a child, such a dreamer. It was clear this was one of his first serious assignments. That did not keep me from pulling my punches though. It took less than a minute to bring him down, while one of my guards made sure to handle the other vermin. His left arm was useless, so it was easy to keep him down on his knees. As soon as I was done with the boy I ordered the second guard to hold him still. Then I turned back to Malik and I gave him a choice. He could have given me the Apple, and I would have let the boy live. He was hesitant at first. I could tell his loyalties were wavering. He would have given anything to save his little brother, damn all the treasures of this world. I would have convinced him to hand it over too. Had it not been for Kadar. That stupid, _stupid_ boy ruined everything."

A cruel smile danced on Robert's lips when he leaned closer and silently whispered.

"Don't give it to him, Malik. Altair will come back to help you, I'm sure he will."

And Altair finally broke down and let out a choked sob.

"He was so convinced his hero would come back to save them. But we all know heroes don't exist. You know it best, do you not, Altair? I had no other option but to prove him that his hero is not coming back. I gave Malik one more chance. I did not have to look back over my shoulder to know that Kadar shook his head. We all knew Malik was not going to hand it over after all that. So I ordered the guard to hold Malik's head up. I forced him to watch me slowly tear his little brother to pieces in front of him. Their screams kept echoing from the temple's walls. By the time I was done with him, the boy was long dead and Malik was broken. Yet, we still underestimated him then. We thought he'd give up, that he'd have lost the will to fight. The guard was not careful enough. And when I walked up to Malik to kill him, he broke free and managed to kill two of my guards with only his right arm functional and only his short blade at his disposal. He would have attacked me, if his survival instincts hadn't kicked in. He knew he could not fight me face to face, not injured like that. So the little rat ran, still holding on to the Apple and mourning the loss of his brother. He was so confused, in so much shock. Following him to Masyaf was easy."

Robert pulled Altair's head up. Tears were slowly trickling down Assassin's cheeks and landing on the cold stone floor.

"Well, well. So you do have a heart after all."

Robert dragged him to his feet and pulled him close, his hand still buried in his hair. He slowly leaned closer, so his lips almost touched the Assassin's ear and silently whispered.

"It would be only fair for you to at least share a part of their pain, would it not, Altair?"

He pulled out a dagger and reached his hand behind Altair's back. The tip of the blade touched the back of his neck and Altair could feel it travel all the way down his spine. He knew Robert would not kill him. Not yet. Altair wished that he would. If what Robert said was true, then there was no way he could ever make amends. Nothing, even his death would not repair all the harm he had caused with his arrogance.

He silently hissed.

"Then why not just kill me already?"

Robert chuckled.

"Death will come too eventually, Altair. Now, it is still too early."

The blade pierced through Altair's back. And this time, he screamed. It hurt. It hurt so much, but it hurt so much more knowing that what he felt was not even half the pain Kadar and Malik were put through. Robert smirked. It was easy for a broken man to let go of his pride. He pulled the dagger out and stabbed again.

"Yes. Scream. Scream, like that pair of brats did, after you abandoned them in the temple."

The dagger was pulled out again and master assassin's screams turned into silent broken sobbing. Three more times he winced in pain, as the blade was stabbed into his back. And then, finally, the pain ended. Robert pushed his motionless body away.

"We're done."

The guards let go of Altair's arms and let him fall to the floor, barely alive. The last thing he heard was Robert's cold soft laughter.

"No worries. The wounds are not deep enough to kill you just yet. I will see you again in the morning. I will take the time to come see you draw your last breath."

* * *

"Why would we even go and try to save him? He has been a thorn in everyone's side, ever since that failed mission in Solomon's Temple. A mission _he_ led. After all…"

The apprentice's eyes flickered to Malik.

"…you have lost much in that mission, have you not, master Malik? You know better than anyone that everything that happened that day was his fault. Why would we risk our lives for his?"

"He is right. I am surprised he hadn't yet taken his life out of shame. After all, he has no place in the Order anymore. Anyone who knows what happened back at the temple resents him. Out of all people, you should be the one to resent him the most, Malik. Trust me. Someone like him is better off dead."

Malik clenched and unclenched his fist. He was afraid that he would not get much support when asking the informers to help Altair.

"Really, why would we help him? Why would anyone? He always thought himself superior and outside the rules of the Creed. What is it that makes you want to help him?"

Malik stared at the wooden surface of his counter, half in trance. Did he never notice before, how cruel the words meant for Altair spoken by their brothers were? Or did he think them mild, just because he silently agreed with them? He was their _brother_. The Order was meant to look out for everyone, not leave someone behind on a whim. They were meant to stick together, through good and bad. Vaguely he remembered, how he demanded that Altair die in return for Kadar's life. He pushed the memory away. That was Malik back then. That Malik was long gone.

He ran his hand across his face again. This same morning he had spoken the same words the five apprentices were now. Now he wished he could take it all back. But it was far too late. The mistake was his, and now there was nothing else to do but to face it and try to fix it, just like Altair was trying to fix his own.

"Because he is my brother. _Our_ brother."

"He never bothered to uphold the tenants of the Creed when others' lives were on the line. So why would they suddenly be so important when _his_ is?"

Before the younger apprentice knew it he was hanging in mid-air, Malik lifting him up by his collar.

"Altair Ibn La'Ahad is doing his best to _change_. He's trying, he's trying _so hard_ to gain back your respect and trust, but all of you just keep clinging to his mistakes, like his attempts and hard work are worth _nothing_ compared to what he did. He's going to _break_ under all this pressure, why doesn't anyone notice… why didn't _I_ notice…"

The rest of the apprentices shared a glance. Finally one of them mustered up the courage.

"Well… our complaints aside, you are still the _dai_, master Malik. What you say goes. But that does not mean we have to like it in the slightest. What was your plan?"

Malik smiled and let go of the terrified apprentice.

"The only thing I am asking for is a diversion. Five minutes is all I need."

The informers once again shared a look.

"Understood."

"I will give you the signal. As soon as that happens, do everything you can to keep the attention averted from the execution stage. Leave the rest to me."

The five of them nodded. Malik smiled.

They will not fail. He will make sure of that.

* * *

Altair didn't respond when they dragged him to his feet and led him all the way to the execution stage. He didn't let out a sound when they pinned him to the wooden pole and tied his wrists behind his back.

The crowd was already gathering. So this was it then. He had about an hour left. He didn't even flinch to acknowledge the presence of Majd Addin when he appeared, forcefully pulled up his head and whispered how he will enjoy killing him. His eyes gave out nothing when he noticed Robert standing somewhere among the crowd.

There were so many people. Slowly he scanned the crowd. There had to be more than a hundred.

Majd Addin started his speech. Altair was too worn out to follow. He caught a word or two here and there. For a moment he wondered if Malik was here too. Does he think it fair for him to end up like this? Is he glad he did? He must be, after all he told him he should have died in Kadar's place. Altair couldn't do that anymore, even though he gladly would. Even his death won't be enough to repay the debts he owed.

Then he suddenly focused. His eyes weren't deceiving him, were they?

He really was here. Waiting with the rest of them for him to be put to death. However compared to the rest of the bloodthirsty crowd, he was anxious. Nervous. His eyes occasionally glanced to the nearby roofs. Then they finally glued to Altair. For a while, neither of them averted their eyes. And then, all of the sudden Altair smiled. He was hoping this smile could convey everything he felt. Mixture of loyalty towards his closest friend, guilt, and most of all a final plea for Malik to forgive him, at least before he died.

Majd Addin's speech came to an end. He turned back to Altair, slowly put the tip of his sword to his throat and forced him to lift his chin.

"No worries. I will make sure you die as slowly and painfully as possible."

Malik stared into space. He expected for Altair to be in bad shape, before they finish him off. But he never expected this much. His robes were drenched in blood. He was pale, worn out to the point of barely standing. His eyes were empty. They only sparkled alive, when their glances locked. And then, that smile. That accursed apologetic smile. The same smile Kadar gave him whenever Malik caught him doing something he shouldn't be doing. The same smile he shot him over Robert's shoulder, just before he died.

He snapped back to reality just in time to see Majd Addin lift his sword. With the speed and accuracy that lived up to his former rank as an Assassin he pulled the throwing knife out of his sleeve and threw it. With a thud the blade sank into the back of Majd Addin's head. He was dead in an instant. The panic rose among the crowd. Altair's head remained lowered. It was like he didn't even sense the commotion, or he simply didn't have the strength left to show that he did. Malik took a look around. As soon as his knife was thrown, five apprentices jumped off the surrounding roofs and started causing confusion among the guards. The giant crowd trying to get to safety in panic made the chaos complete.

Malik climbed to the stage. Altair's only sign that he was aware someone else's presence was a slight flinch. He didn't lift his head to see who it was. He still expected to die. But then someone cut the ropes on his wrists. Altair was in no state to stand. He would have collapsed had it not been for a hand grabbing tight onto the back of his robes.

"Walk."

Someone silently whispered a short order. Altair moved, as fast as he could, but he could barely keep himself up. The only thing that kept him standing was a hand on his back, gently pushing him forward.

"Altair, walk…"

He was trying, he really was. But only a few steps later he collapsed.

"Come on… I can't possibly hold you up with only one arm, you novice… at least put your arm around my shoulders, if you can't walk. Focus."

Altair slowly lifted his left and wrapped his arm around his saviour's shoulders. And true enough, he felt a stump on his left. A missing arm.

Malik.

Malik, Malik, _Malik_…

His beloved brother he thought was forever out of his reach.

Malik carefully wrapped his arm around his waist and tried to hold him up as best as he could. They had to reach the bureau. Altair collapsed two more times on the way, and almost dragged him down with him. But even with this slow progress, the rattle of swords eventually quieted down. Malik sighed. They got away.

What he didn't know was that Robert's eyes landed on them just before they turned away from the execution plaza into a dark alley. He leaned to the nearby guard and whispered a few short words.

Malik's eyes slowly scanned the familiar alley. They weren't far from the bureau now.

"Come on, Altair… It's just a few more corners, keep going."

Altair's legs finally gave in and he collapsed. This time, he didn't get up again.

"You damn novice… _come on_, Altair, get _up_!"

Malik leaned him with his back to the wall. He was panicked by Altair's shallow breathing. If there was any colour left on his face it drained away long ago and his sweaty hair was sticking to his forehead.

His eyes were closed.

"Hey. Novice. Look at me, please."

Malik gently slapped his cheek.

"Don't do this to me, Altair, please, don't do this…"

Altair's eyes fluttered open for a moment. They closed again.

"Stay awake, you idiot…"

Malik suddenly sensed a shadow slowly looming over them. Instinctively he leaned closer to Altair to protect his body from further harm with his own, expecting a guard's sword to come down on them both. But there was none. He turned his head.

"Master Malik?"

Raheem. The boy who informed him of Altair's unfortunate fate. Thank God. Malik let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You've frightened me, little brother."

"I… I am sorry, master Malik."

"Forget about it. Please, you have to help me get him to the bureau… if we don't, he's done for…"

The boy nodded. Malik was grateful that Raheem always acted with respect and never questioned his orders, unlike most of the other apprentices. He was also one of the few people whose eyes didn't glance at Altair with disdain. Maybe there was still some hope for Altair's lost honour. The boy carefully took Altair's left arm and pulled it over his own shoulders, while Malik did the same with his right. Raheem wrapped his right around Altair's waist to keep most of his weight on him, knowing that the _dai_ won't be able to support Altair's full weight without his left arm.

Malik hated being treated like a cripple, but right now he thanked every God in existence for Raheem's kindness. He knew full well where his limits were and he knew he wouldn't be able to carry passed out Altair on his own.

Together, they managed to drag him all the way to the bureau.

"Try to get him in. I'd gladly help you, but right now I need my right arm to climb on my own. I will be right behind you, just in case. I promise."

Raheem nodded and lifted Altair on his back. Malik was worried. The boy was only fourteen, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to carry Altair's weight around. Yet, Raheem managed to carry Altair all the way up the ladder to the top of the bureau. The trouble came with the drop. As they landed, Raheem's legs gave out underneath Altair's weight and they both toppled over.

"Are you alright?"

Malik dropped into the bureau to help the boy up. Raheem stood up, lifting Altair up with him and nodded.

"Come on. Help me get him inside."

Malik pulled Altair's right arm over his shoulders again. They carried him into the bureau and through the small passage hidden by a tapestry, leading to the sleeping quarters. They helped Altair all the way to the bed and lifted him onto it. The master assassin winced and barely kept himself from screaming in pain. Malik turned back to Raheem.

"Go and get me some bandages from behind the counter, boy."

Raheem gave a quick bow and ran back to the bureau. Altair growled and clenched his teeth in pain. Malik gently laid his hand on his forehead.

"Hang in there, novice. You'll be alright."

Altair's blurry eyes fluttered open for a moment. He looked over to Malik and smiled.

"I… I never thought you would…"

Malik returned a soft smile.

"Neither did I."

He leaned closer to Altair and gently leaned his forehead to his brother's, like they used to do when they were kids.

"But lucky for you, I remembered in time… that brothers never leave their brothers behind."

Altair winced. Malik felt his whole body shivering. He was obviously trying to hold back tears. Then he slowly lifted his arms, wrapped them around Malik's neck and pulled him into an embrace so tight Malik could barely breathe. It felt as if the world would shatter down around him if he dared to let go. Then he sobbed and finally broke down. He buried his face into Malik's shoulder and just cried. Malik slowly lifted his arm and patted his back. He was unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry…"

Malik gently buried his hand into Altair's hair and pulled him closer.

"Altair, calm down. It's alright. I have forgiven you. I have forgiven you a long time ago."

If that was possible, Altair clung to him even harder. Malik sensed Raheem walk in with bandages, however when he noticed the emotional state Altair was in he respectfully left the medical supplies on the table near the entrance and gave them some privacy, so Malik could deal with Altair in peace.

"He… he told me… Robert de Sable…"

This time it was Malik's turn to flinch. He knew right off the bat something was amiss. Altair could not be broken by physical pain. No matter how much they hurt him, Altair again and again brushed it off as if it was nothing. More than once he dragged himself back to the bureau with wounds so severe they could take any lesser man down, and he never even whimpered. He could go through tortures, unlike anything anyone had ever seen, and still he would not break. They could never break Altair with blows only. However…

Cold glances, rumours behind his back, heartless hateful words. All of it was slowly piling up on Altair's shoulders. He was strong to hold out for as long as he did, but after almost a year the pain was almost unbearable. The feelings of guilt were too much, even for him. Kadar's death hit him and it hit him hard, maybe harder than anyone else and Malik was too caught up in his own grief to notice it before. Altair had been holding his remorse all to himself ever since that day, because he felt he was not deserving of anyone's comfort. He only grieved Kadar's death in private and it was killing him. If Robert really told him what truly happened bellow the temple that day, then that was the final blow to make sure that the master assassin would stay down, emotionally broken.

"Is it… is it true what he said… did he really…"

"Did he what?"

Malik hugged him tighter. Altair was shaking all over and Malik had no doubt Robert revealed the secret that has been tormenting Altair for the past year. He wouldn't put it past him. He knew he liked to torture his victims in the worst possible way.

"He said… he said that… that he killed him slowly and painfully… he said that he… he forced you to watch as he slowly tore him to pieces… he said he had said my name before he died… Malik please, _please_ I _need_ to know the _truth_…"

Malik's heart was pounding. By now, he was shaking too. He took a deep breath to calm down and buried his face in Altair's shoulder. He knew he needed to lie. But he also knew Altair would know if he did. He took too long to answer. He had to tell him the truth, he owed this much to him.

"Yes. It was all true. He did not lie."

Altair broke down into tears again. Malik gently rubbed his back. He was afraid Altair might never fly again. The Eagle's wings were already broken. Robert might have managed to tear them apart and cause irreparable damage. And right now, Malik knew he was not allowed to let him go. Altair needed him, more than ever. So he kept holding onto his beloved brother and whispered soft words of comfort.

"Maybe I should have died… maybe you should have left me and let Majd Addin torture me before he kills me…"

Malik gently smacked the back of his head.

"Do not say that again, novice. Ever."

He kept holding him for about half an hour. When Altair finally calmed down he whispered.

"Take your robes off. We need to take care of your wounds."

When he moved away, Altair's arms slowly slipped off his body. He was staring in front of him with a blank stare, unresponsive. Malik gently slapped his forehead.

"Now, novice."

When Altair still gave no response Malik removed his hood and pulled his robes off his shoulders, to reveal his body. He carefully scanned it, looking for injuries. Altair was bruised everywhere. Malik gently laid his hand on his chest to check for broken ribs. Altair winced in pain.

"Stay still."

Malik carefully ran his hand down Altair's chest.

"One… two… two. No, three broken ribs."

Altair's arms were covered in bruises as well, and Malik was not going to lose words on his clearly broken leg. He gently laid his hand on his brother's cheek as his eyes landed on an ugly wound on the side of his head.

"Broken leg… quite obviously he tried to crack your skull open too… what did he _do_ to you, Altair?"

Altair remained as quiet as before. Malik carefully turned him around. There was blood on the back of Altair's robes, so he expected wounds there too. But when what he saw sank in he gasped. He expected wounds, yes. Due to the fact that Altair's robes were literally drenched in blood he expected heavy wounds too. But still he was not prepared for something like _this_.

"_Five_ stab wounds."

He carefully pulled Altair close.

"I'll be back in a moment. Do not move. You've lost too much blood for us to risk it. You're not bleeding right now, but if you reopen those wounds… if you lose any more blood, it could be fatal. So make sure you don't move a muscle until I get back. Is that clear?"

Altair managed a barely visible nod. He felt too tired to move anyway. Malik turned away and walked back to the living quarters. Raheem was patiently sitting on the pillows outside. He turned his head as soon as he heard the _dai_ return. He got up and walked into the bureau, giving a respectful bow.

"Will master Altair be alright, master Malik?"

Malik was once again taken aback by the boy's manners. Half the older assassins never showed him this much respect.

"I cannot say for certain, but I think he should be fine. Would you bring in some water for me? We cannot risk the wounds getting infected."

The boy nodded and bowed again, took the clay bowl and ran to the small fountain outside the bureau, to fill it with water. Then he made his way to the sleeping quarters. As soon as he realized Altair was awake he blushed with a deep shade of red, set the water to the table next to the bandages he brought in earlier and gave a deep respectful bow.

"Sa… safety and peace, master Altair."

The boy's voice finally snapped Altair out of his trance. He lifted his head to look at the boy.

"Safety and peace, little brother."

The boy lifted his head. Altair was giving him a tired but kind smile. He beckoned to him to come closer. Raheem slowly walked over to him, sat down on the side his bed and nervously looked down at his own feet. Altair slowly laid his hand on top of the boy's head to gently stroke his hair. The boy blushed even more and carefully looked up at Altair.

"You are quite brave, little brother. Malik must have had some trouble carrying me all the way here. I do not think he could have done it all by himself. You must have helped him. Thank you for everything."

Malik walked in and rolled his eyes.

"I told you not to move, Altair! Do not test my patience."

He sat down, put the bowl filled with water on his lap, wet the rag he brought with him and gently pressed it to the side of Altair's head.

"I'm sorry, but this will hurt a bit."

Altair's body tensed up as Malik carefully cleaned the wound on his head. About a minute later he pushed his hair off his forehead to check the damage.

"It is not as bad as it seemed. It still looks pretty bad though."

He sighed.

"What exactly did he do to you, Altair?"

Altair averted his eyes.

"It… it does not matter."

"_Yes_, it _matters_!"

Altair sighed.

"Slammed my head into a wall a couple of times. Five, six… I do not recall."

Malik pinched the bridge of his nose, took a deep breath and counted to ten to calm down.

"How are you even still alive? Injuries like that would bring almost anyone to the brink of death. I am surprised your skull is still intact. Must be the hardest skull on the planet… Here, hold this for me."

Malik handed him the bandage and Altair carefully pressed it to his forehead to help Malik bandage his head. Then he gently turned Altair around to check on the stab wounds. He knew that contact with water would be painful as hell, but he couldn't risk an infection. Any further harm to Altair's body – be it fever, further blood loss, infection, any new wounds or any more pain – could put him down for good.

"These will hurt a lot, Altair. Are you ready?"

"Just get it over with."

Altair's clenched his teeth in pain as Malik washed the blood off his back as carefully as possible. The _dai_ knew what he was doing, and Altair trusted Malik completely. He knew he would try to tend to him with as little pain as possible. But sometimes he simply couldn't prevent it. Sometimes it just had to hurt, if he was to prevent further pain. Altair was clenching and unclenching his fists to distract himself from the pain and occasionally bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from screaming. Malik could feel Altair's body tense up every time he ran wet fabric over the wound, no matter how careful he was. When he finished he frowned.

The skin around the wounds had already turned slightly red. A sign of a slight infection. If they left it as it was much longer, it could have gotten ugly. Really, Altair was an idiot, but at least he was a lucky idiot. He turned back to Raheem, who gave him the space to work and was now waiting by the passageway.

"Raheem, I will need your help here."

The boy nodded and joined them immediately. Malik gave him a quick lecture on dressing the wounds. Raheem was a quick learner and picked up on it fast. He helped Malik bandage Altair's body, making sure that the bandages were neither too tight nor too loose. Altair's teeth remained clenched until they were done.

Eventually, Malik sighed.

"And this is it."

He turned to Raheem and gently patted his head.

"You've done an outstanding job, little brother."

The boy blushed, smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, master Malik."

"Take a rest."

Raheem nodded and left for the outside of the bureau. Malik turned back to Altair. To his surprise, the idiotic novice was laughing. It was a weak laugh, but it was coming from the heart.

"Damn it, novice, I take my eyes off of you for less than a couple of seconds, and you are _already_ causing me trouble."

He rolled his eyes and slapped Altair's forehead.

"You are in no place to be laughing."

A sharp sting in his ribcage reminded Altair just how serious his injuries were. On top of that, he was growing tired, and fast. His eyes started to close on their own. He silently whispered.

"I was just thinking… it seems like you developed a soft spot for him…"

"Maybe. There is someone he reminds me of."

Malik gently pushed him back down and pressed his forehead to Altair's.

"Rest, Altair."

"Yes…"

Altair silently muttered, already half asleep.

"Thank you for everything, brother…"

Malik sat by his side for a while, watching over him as he slept. He gently pushed his hair off his forehead.

"Sleep well."

He got up and walked back to the bureau. It was almost midday already. Malik pulled out a piece of parchment, ink and quill and started working on his half-finished map. He had to at least try to catch up on his work.

A couple of hours later, the five informers dropped by muttering curses under their breaths.

"Safety and peace, brothers. I see you managed to lose the guards."

Malik smiled.

"Was the mission at least successful, _dai_?"

Malik nodded.

"Very successful."

Raheem watched five annoyed informers leave the bureau to rest outside from afar. He had never seen the older assassins act this disrespectfully to a brother. And the _dai_ of Jerusalem, no less. Malik, however, was well used to it.

"Do they… do they dislike master Altair, master Malik?"

"I think 'dislike' is too mild a word."

"Oh."

Saddened, Raheem lowered his eyes. A short while later he looked at Malik again.

"Why not, master Malik?"

Malik sighed and put away his quill. He looked over to the five apprentices, carefully choosing his words.

"Altair… Altair had made some mistakes, that's all. But those mistakes had cost the Order a lot. Many lost their loved ones that day, and… even though he had been punished for his recklessness, many still detest him."

"Oh."

Raheem looked at his feet again.

"I think that's a pity. Master Altair is strong and brave and… and most of all, he is a good person."

"Yes… I too think it's a pity."

Malik lost himself in thought. Altair. Loved by few, but respected by many. Rare were the people who caught a glimpse of the real Altair, hidden behind the walls of arrogance he had built around himself over the years. He rarely showed his kind and caring side. To a few carefully selected people too. Even Malik, who believed himself close to him, had only seen that side in a few moments of weakness when Altair dared to lower his guard. A few hours ago, Malik would have answered without a delay that he hated Altair. But at the same time…

For a while now, he felt that Altair was trying his very best to change. The moment Altair asked him for his forgiveness Malik understood, that Altair was willing to take the leap for him. But he wasn't ready to catch him yet. It was way too soon for him.

The fact that he didn't even try to break his fall could have ended badly. Right now, he was just glad that Altair was alive and well.

Later that evening, the informers came in to say their goodbyes before they left. In the meantime, Raheem returned to the sleeping quarters, saying he would watch over Altair. Malik knew he was just trying to avoid the apprentices. He couldn't really blame him, considering how different they were.

About an hour later, he went to check on Altair himself. Raheem was still sitting by Altair's feet, barely still keeping his eyes open. Malik sat down next to him.

"Get some rest, child. You have a long day behind you. I'll take over from here."

The boy shook his head.

"I… I can stay awake, really…"

Malik smiled when Raheem's head leaned on his shoulder barely a minute later. He carefully laid him down and let him lean his head onto his lap.

"Sleep well, little brother."

He reminded him of Kadar so much. His curiosity, his determination… and most of all the amount of kindness he treated the people around him with. His only wish was for the boy not to end up the way Kadar did – his life torn away from him before it even really started.

"Master Malik…"

Raheem buried his face into his lap and cuddled closer to him in his sleep. Malik slowly lifted his hand and gently stroked the boy's hair. Then he turned his full attention back to Altair. His shallow breathing was worrisome. Occasionally he let out a silent sob. Malik laid his hand on his forehead.

Slight fever.

He was hoping it would subside. Whatever went wrong, it was not allowed to get any worse, or this could be it for Altair. He reached for the bowl with fresh water he had ready, in case Altair's wounds started bleeding again. He gently pressed wet rag to his forehead. Altair's breathing slowed down a bit. Then he silently whispered.

"Kadar… Kadar, I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Malik moved his hand away, leaned closer to him and pressed his lips to his forehead instead.

"It is alright, Altair… you've been forgiven…"

He wrapped his remaining arm tight around him. Altair sobbed, lifted his arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"You'll be alright."

Malik stayed like this, hugging him for a while. Then he moved away, watching his brother and feeling uneasy. He had a bad feeling something was about to go wrong. He carefully placed a dagger under Altair's pillow, just in case. Then he gently placed a wet rag back to his forehead to keep the fever at bay. He stayed like this, until Altair's breathing was back to normal. He stayed awake by his side for a couple of hours, before he drifted to sleep himself.

* * *

**A.N:** The fact that I didn't have any good spots to end this chapter until now and that it came out longer than I expected aside, I'm happy with how it turned out.

When writing fanfics, I avoid coming up with original characters, for two simple reasons: first is, that I do not see original character for existing fandom to be really original. Second reason is pretty simple – I suck at naming my characters. Raheem was originally planned to be only a novice that would inform Malik about unfortunate turn of events, so he didn't have a name until me recently finishing the fanfic in my notebook and figuring out that Raheem's role turned out to be way bigger than I expected. So he needed a name. According to the site where I picked the name up, 'Raheem' is supposed to mean 'merciful' and this is the name that appealed to me the most out of the three (Zahir, meaning 'protector', Saleem, meaning 'safety' and Raheem, meaning 'merciful'). I needed his name to convey his character – a kind boy who is one of the rare members of the Order showing mercy to Altair and not constantly reminding him of his past mistakes, like many others would. The five apprentices don't get names, because they don't show up after this chapter anymore, and because, well... I've had trouble picking one name, how much trouble do you think I'd have picking five?

Also... does anyone know where in the world Malik sleeps? Unless I am mistaken, and he really sleeps somewhere else (or doesn't sleep at all) his bureau looks bigger from the outside than it is on the inside, and the only way I can explain this is that he has a hidden room where injured Assassins can hide to recover... somewhere. He's hiding things from me, I know it. I'll find a bed in your bureau, Malik, even if I have to overturn every table to find out where it's hidden...

All that said, I rechecked... three times for grammar and spelling mistakes, so there shouldn't be any left. If there are, feel free to tell me and I'll be glad to fix it.


	3. The Hope that Dies Last

**A.N.:** It has been a while, but...

Dun dun dun duuuun. Last chapter.

Now, for those who wonder what happened to Robert and his guard after Malik and Altair made their escape – here it is. Raheem gets his time to shine too. I really didn't think I'd be using him this much in this story. Really, I am against fan-made characters, but Raheem grew on me in a way, and I started to like him so much I might even approve of him as my official fan made AC character. He's pretty sweet and since his character got some development and spotlight, I would hate to see him go to waste.

I am also working on an actual cover for this story, so I might actually need to design Raheem, which is what I worry about the most. I don't want to screw him up with my bad design skills.

But anyway, without further ado, let us continue with the third and also the last (and shorter than the rest) chapter of this story.

* * *

**3. Hope that Dies Last**

Malik's head jerked up at the sudden smash of pottery in the living quarters. He held his breath and listened. A silent curse followed.

"Are you certain this is the place? There is no one here."

"No, this certainly is the place. I followed them all the way here. They entered through the roof."

Malik cursed under his breath. Robert's guards. When did they follow them?

He gently shook Raheem's shoulder. The boy blinked up at him, still half asleep.

"Master Malik… what…"

Malik quickly put a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet and shook his head. He pointed towards the hidden entrance. Raheem held his breath as well and listened.

"I have watched the place until you gathered reinforcements like you have ordered me to, Master Robert. Five more Assassins came in the afternoon, but they also left in the evening. There was no other movement. The boy, the _dai_ and the master assassin are still inside."

Malik handed Raheem a dagger and gestured to him to stay back. The boy nodded and did as he was told. Malik pulled out his own knife.

"Stay hidden. And stick to the shadows."

Malik braced himself. He knew it was just a matter of time before Robert's guards find the passage. And true enough…

"Well, well."

The tip of the sword moved the tapestry aside. Malik's hand gripped the hilt of the blade tighter. Ten guards walked in, led by Robert. Malik stayed close to the ground and moved with the shadows. Any stupid move could cost them all their lives. He knew well enough that the room was too dark for Robert to see them in the shadows. However moonlight was falling through the only window, straight on Altair's face. He muttered something in his sleep and turned to his side. Malik clenched his teeth when Robert slowly walked to the sleeping assassin.

"Master assassin himself."

Robert's fingers slowly stroked Altair's cheek. Malik tried to tell himself to stay calm, but in reality he felt his blood boil. He silently hissed under his breath.

"Don't you touch him, don't you _dare_ touch him…"

"Search the room. I would like to have a little _chat_ with him in the meantime."

Malik signalled Raheem to stay back and to fight only if he needed to protect himself. He slowly crouched to the nearest guard, waiting for the right opportunity. He only needed to keep their attention away from the boy. He believed Altair could fight back if he needed to – nothing ever got past the master assassin and Malik was certain Altair also knew about the dagger he placed underneath his pillow. He would never leave him completely unprotected.

Robert smirked and wrapped his fingers tight around Altair's neck.

"I will enjoy this."

With full force he pinned his head down to bed. Altair immediately woke up and glanced at Robert.

"You're awake. Good."

Altair tried to push himself up. Robert merely gave another smirk and pushed him back down.

"Do not attempt to resist me, boy. I have you exactly where I want you."

Malik stopped behind the guard's back, still waiting for the opportunity to strike.

_Come on, Altair…_

"Did you really think you and your friends could get away from me so easily?"

Robert pushed Altair's head back, to leave his throat open. The assassin fought back, but Robert's grip kept him pinned down. Altair's right hand seemingly helplessly slipped under the pillow. Robert slowly leaned close to him and Altair's full body shivered as he whispered.

"That's it, boy. Just give up. The less you resist, the less painful it will be."

In a split-second all hell broke loose. Malik jumped up and drove his dagger through the oblivious guard's neck. Before the other nine could gather their wits he took down three more. The remaining six took defensive stances with their swords on the ready. Robert hissed.

"Stop him, damn it! He's just a cripple!"

Malik laughed as they charged. Many people have made the same mistake before. Crippled, yes. But the guards kept forgetting that he was still a crippled _assassin_. Two more fell under his blade. But even Malik knew there were way too many. Altair might have been able to defeat them himself. Might have. Finally he felt a blade touch his throat and someone twisted his arm, forcing him to drop the dagger and letting it rattle on the stone floor.

But before the Templars managed to compose themselves from the first blow, Altair pulled the dagger from underneath the pillow, turned around and tried to stab Robert. This time, however, the Templar grandmaster was ready. He caught his wrist and twisted him with enough force to make Altair drop the blade.

Robert's eyes slowly scanned them both.

"Well, well. Wonders never cease."

He turned to one of his remaining guards.

"Come here and tie up his hands. I want him completely powerless."

Altair's teeth clenched as he felt the guard pulling his hands on his back and tying them up so tight that the ropes bruised his wrists. Robert picked up his lost dagger, stood up, pulled the master assassin to his feet, buried his hand into his hair and forcefully tilted his head back to expose his throat.

"Let me see, which one of you to kill first…"

Altair shivered and gave it his all to break free as he felt the Templar's breath on his neck. His survival instinct was already kicking in. But the only thing he achieved was Robert tightening his grip and pulling his head further back. He gave a soft laugh and his lips gently brushed the assassin's throat.

"Resistance is futile, boy. It won't do you any good."

Malik jumped up, but multiple pairs of hands pushed him back down on his knees.

"Keep your dirty hands _off_ him!"

Robert glanced back to him.

"Yes, I _could_ do that, but…"

He placed the blade to Altair's throat and slowly ran it up all the way to his chin. He could feel the assassin's body tense up in anticipation of death.

"It is much more fun watching him squirm."

"Stop it…"

Altair tried to break free once more as Robert slowly applied the pressure, slowly piercing his skin.

"_Stop it_!"

"Malik, _don't_!"

Malik jumped up. Altair screamed. It all happened too fast. Robert gave his order to the guards.

"Get him. But don't kill him yet."

A blade pierced through his side, and the _dai_ collapsed. He knew pain only seemed this unbearable. They made sure that the wound was not fatal. They wanted him to live a while longer. Altair tried to break free again to rush to his friend's side, but a knife on his throat reminded him that he would be of no use to Malik dead. He could only watch Malik lean on his arm, trying to pull himself back to his feet.

"Again."

"Stop it!"

This time sword slammed down and pierced through his shoulder. Malik didn't get up again. Altair would have broken down and fell to his knees sobbing, if it weren't for Robert forcing him to keep standing and watching his closest friend suffer.

"Tell me… how does it feel, watching your friends die? How does it feel, knowing that they are counting on you and there is absolutely nothing you can do to save them?"

Altair felt tears slowly trickling down his cheeks.

'_Calm down, control your emotions. You're an assassin. You can't afford letting your emotions take hold.'_

"You couldn't save them back at the Temple, and you can't save him now. Finish him."

Malik turned his head. He could already see the guard lifting his sword. That was it, then. Robert will break Altair by killing him in front of his eyes. He slowly closed his eyes, expecting death.

All of the sudden panic broke out again. Malik opened his eyes to see what was going on.

Raheem was clinging to the guard with all his might, stabbing the dagger in his shoulder. The guard was giving his all to shake him off, but the boy was holding on to the hilt like his life depended on it. Finally the guard managed to shake him off by throwing the novice over his shoulder and sending him flying. The boy's body hit the ground hard with a sickening crack. He winced, wrapping his arm around him and letting out a weak sob. The guard removed the dagger from his shoulder and got the sword ready.

"You know… it is about time you lot stop popping out of holes like little rats you are."

Robert slammed his fist into Altair's ribs, causing him to wince and knocked him down with a well-aimed blow with the hilt of the dagger to the back of his neck.

"Stay down. I'll deal with you later."

He pulled out his own sword and walked to the boy, who pulled himself to a sitting position, staring back at Robert with a defiant look. Robert slowly lifted his chin with the tip of his sword.

"This little game of hide and seek is starting to bore me, so let us finish it. Let us finish off this little rats' nest."

Malik finally dragged himself up on his knees.

"Stop it… let him go, he is just a boy…"

His fingers wrapped around the tip of the dagger the guard dropped after Raheem had stabbed him. Just before Robert turned to look back at him he slipped it behind his back and pushed it into Altair's hand. The assassin got the message. Malik was just trying to buy them time. This was not over yet. Ignoring the pain, he managed to push the blade between the ropes.

"And children are the most dangerous of creatures, are they not, Malik? You lot know all about this. It is far safer for me to finish him off when he is still just a helpless boy than to let him grow up into a full-fledged Assassin."

Malik's teeth clenched.

"I know you are here for me and Altair, leave him out of this."

"Ah…"

Robert smirked.

"Just that simple, is it? You've grown _fond_ of him. He _reminds_ you of him, does he not?"

Altair glanced back to Robert. There was still time. Until Robert took the time to gloat about his victory, nothing was yet lost. He slowly and patiently kept moving the blade, slowly but surely tearing through the ropes holding his hands tied on his back. Up, down. Up, down. He could feel the binds loosening, cut by cut.

"But nothing has changed, has it? Half a year, and you will not be able to save him either. You are just as pathetically weak as you were back then in the Temple. I killed Kadar in front of you back then. Now, I will kill this little brat, and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me."

Malik sent a worried glance to Altair.

'_What are you doing you novice, hurry up…'_

To his surprise, Altair was already gone. Only a split-second later, Robert was crying out with a dagger hilt-deep in his side. Altair pulled the dagger out just in time, as the four remaining guards charged at him. Altair turned back to face them and the look in his eyes alone made them stop in their tracks. One by one they fell, and Altair turned back to Robert without a word. The Templar grandmaster had realized he had lost control of the situation and started his retreat.

"This isn't over, heretic! I'll be back with an army, you can't stop me!"

Before he could make three full steps Altair pinned him down, with a dagger to his throat. Robert smirked.

"What can you do? Even if you kill me now, it will never fix your mistakes."

Altair's teeth clenched. He stabbed the dagger into Robert's left shoulder and tore his arm apart by its full length.

"This is for Malik, who you have taken his arm and career away from…"

He lifted his arm and stabbed Robert's chest multiple times.

"This is for Kadar, lying dead below Solomon's Temple…"

Robert was long dead, but Altair didn't stop. Malik slowly got up to his feet. He felt Raheem cling to his arm and bury his face into his robes. He had never seen Altair like this.

"This is for all the pain you've caused them both…"

Altair literally tore Robert's face apart. Malik walked over to him.

"And this… this is for…"

"That's _enough_, novice!"

Before Altair could stab again, Malik's hand wrapped tight around his wrist. For a couple of seconds Altair tried to pull it free. All of the weight pressing down on him, all the pain he felt, all the hatred welling up inside him, he wanted to let it all go and crash down on Robert's dead body.

"Malik, let go!"

"Altair, _stop_!"

Before Altair knew it Malik swirled him around and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"It's over… Altair, it's _over_, he's _gone_."

Altair finally dropped the knife and let it rattle on the ground.

"He's gone…"

"Yes, Altair. He's gone."

"I see… that's good…"

Malik gently rubbed his back.

"Everything will be fine, Altair…"

Altair shivered and clung to him, buried his face into Malik's shoulder and cried. All the weight of the past months was suddenly lifted from his shoulders and he felt as light as a feather.

"Malik, Malik I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I would've gone to the other world and brought him back to you if I could… If I could trade my life in exchange for his, I gladly would… I know… I know how much you miss him and it's all my fault… I know I can never right the wrongs I've done, I know I should have been the one to suffer in your place… if I had known the damage my arrogance would've caused, I would never have…"

"I know, Altair…"

Malik gently buried his hand in Altair's hair and pulled him closer. Altair kept holding on to him.

"Had I known what my words spoken in a fit of anger would've caused, I would never have said any of those things. When you came to me, asking for my forgiveness… I simply wasn't ready. You have gone past your pride, but I just couldn't leave it behind. I've longed to see him, even if just for a fleeting moment for such a long time, I have forgotten to love the living. I have forgotten what was important to me. How much your welfare means to me, how much _you_ mean to me. Had I known my words would make you walk straight into Robert's arms, hoping you would make amends by giving up your life to him – and no, Altair, do not look at me like that, I know _exactly_ what you were trying to do – had I known what you would've done I would've thought before I spoke. And maybe, had I thought back then, I would've seen the man behind the façade, begging for a hand to hold, pleading for some words of kindness. We've both done mistakes, Altair. There's nothing we can do to fix those mistakes. The only thing we can do is to let go of the past, and just… just live with it, right?"

Altair sobbed again and hugged his brother tight.

"Yes… Let's live with it…"

Malik gently patted his head.

"Silly novice…"

Altair laughed through the tears. Malik managed a smile and got up. He pulled Altair to his feet and walked back to the bureau to tend to Raheem's wounds as well as his own.

* * *

-**10 years later**-

"Make sure it does not go to your head, novice!"

"Of course, master Malik."

"And don't you dare forget everything I have taught you."

"I understand, master."

"And above all…"

Raheem looked up at his mentor. Malik gently laid his hand on top of his head. For a while they looked at each other, a bond of mentor and student evident between them.

"Above all, be careful. Do not die on me. Promise me that."

Raheem sadly smiled.

"This promise I cannot make, master Malik."

"I know. I know you can't."

Malik sighed.

"You are a master assassin now, little brother. I put faith in your abilities. Altair is counting on you too. Do your best."

Raheem gave a last respectful bow, turned and ran to his two companions. Malik could not keep himself from seeing Kadar in him. He turned to return to the keep, when he noticed the grandmaster gracefully walk down the slope to join him.

"You've come to say goodbye, brother?"

"Yes…"

Malik watched the three young Assassins jump on their horses' backs and ride off towards Damascus.

"Have no worries. He is not as arrogant as someone I used to know."

"No, he is not."

Malik smiled in response.

"It was such a long time ago."

"Yes. Seems like forever."

Malik slowly walked away towards the keep's entrance.

"Do not lose yourself in memories, grandmaster Altair. You have some paperwork to do."

"I know, I know…"

Altair laughed and leaned on the wooden fence to watch the sunset. He'll return to his paperwork, he promised. He'll return to his paperwork, but before he does he wanted to say goodbye to the boy himself.

Unintentionally, Kadar's smiling face came to mind.

**-The End-**

* * *

**A.N.:** Well, this is it. My first AC fanfic.

First of all, I would like to thank to you all for all your amazing support. I was so glad to see so many supportive comments, and I am so glad so many people enjoyed reading this. I've got so many people writing that this brought them to tears, and if it touched you, then I'm really glad.

Even though Altair turned out slightly out of character, I still enjoyed writing this. For a first attempt, I'd say that this is overall good. Not super bad, not super good, just good. I'm looking forward to writing more of AC, and I hope you guys will enjoy as well.

Cya  
-Jody14


End file.
